Del odio al amor hay un paso
by ricitos de menta
Summary: Hermione tiene un enamoramiento con Draco Malfoy, durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. ¿Malfoy realmente cambió? Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, ¿será que de vuelta hay uno más?
1. La confusión en persona

Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia. La verdad es que la empecé a escribir antes que la mayoría de los fics y shot que tengo (excepto Cosas que pasan, que ese sí que es de tiempos inmemoriales) y me dije a mi misma que lo tenía que terminar, sí o sí, así que aquí está.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Pretendo subir los capis cada 3 días, pero todo depende de la aceptación que tenga la historia, así que espero sus críticas, para ver si sigo... o lo borro.

Saludos, los dejo leer.

**~Pachi**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1: La confusión en persona<strong>

Vamos, Ron, debemos continuar la ronda. No te quedes ahí parado – dijo Hermione a su amigo.

No me gusta nada que Ginny esté ahí a solas con ese Thomas – Ron observaba fijamente mientras su hermana y el novio de ésta se besaban.

¿'Ese Thomas'? ¡Es tu amigo! – comentó divertida.

¡No es mi amigo mientras esté con mi hermana! ¡Sólo míralos!

Ron, es suficiente. Dales un poco de privacidad. Vamos, debemos terminar la ronda antes de descansar – la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la salida del vagón.

Los chicos continuaron su ronda. Recorrieron algunos vagones informando a los alumnos que ya faltaba poco para llegar, por lo que debían cambiarse de ropa. Iban de paso por un vagón relativamente vacío, cuando se toparon con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, quienes también cumplían, por alguna milagrosa razón, con sus labores de prefecto. Cuando el Slytherin notó la presencia de Ron y Hermione, hizo un gesto muy extraño que confundió a esta última. ¿Era su idea, o se la había comido con la mirada? La chica sintió que los ojos grises que la miraban se ablandaban durante una fracción de segundo.

¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia? – le preguntó Draco a la joven Gryffindor.

Lo mismo que tú, Malfoy. Estoy haciendo mi ronda – lo había imaginado; seguía sendo el mismo Malfoy de siempre.

¿Desde cuándo los sangre impura y los traidores a la sangre hacen rondas por los vagones? – cuestionó Pansy rodeando a ambos amigos -. Este vagón es de Slytherin, nosotros nos encargamos aquí.

Hasta donde yo entiendo, los prefectos debemos rondar por todo el tren, no solo donde están los de nuestras respectivas casas – le respondió Ron entre dientes, tratando de controlar su enojo. Ya de por sí no soportaba hablar con los Slytherin, menos aún si lo insultaban.

Y hasta donde yo entiendo, tú eres un pobre perdedor – dijo Parkinson – que no tiene ni un knut para com…

¡Furúnculus! – Ron la atacó, sin embargo el hechizo nunca llegó a tocarla.

Impedimenta – dijo Malfoy con tranquilidad –. Pobre y lento. Estás perdido, Weasley.

Incarcerus – Pansy Parkinson apuntó a Ron, Malfoy a Hermione, y ambos Gryffindor quedaron atados desde los hombros hasta los tobillos con fuertes cuerdas mágicas.

Hasta la vista, bobos – Malfoy y Parkinson se retiraron riendo.

¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! – gritó Hermione.

Algunos Slytherin se asomaron de sus compartimentos para ver qué sucedía, pero al ver a los chicos ahí atados y tirados en el suelo, sólo reían y volvían a sus lugares.

Esto es el colmo, no puedo creer aún que estos idiotas sean prefectos – exclamó Ron mientras intentaba en vano soltar las cuerdas -. ¿No puedes hacer algo con esto, Hermione? – preguntó fastidiado.

Espera, tengo la varita en la mano. Déjame intentar moverla para apuntar hacia las cuerdas y no a mi muslo – la joven hizo un esfuerzo –. Diffindo. ¡Oh, rayos, mi túnica se descosió! ¡Reparo! – dijo apuntando el desgarro de su túnica –. Sí, así está mucho mejor…

¡Ejem! Sigo amarrado aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Lo siento, Ron – la chica deshizo rápidamente las ataduras y liberó a su amigo.

¡Me aburrí! Ya hice suficientes rondas por hoy. Me voy al compartimento – Ron comenzó a caminar, sin embargo la chica se quedó parada, pensativa, en la mitad del pasillo -. ¿Vienes conmigo, Herms?

Sí, claro, al compartimento – Hermione parecía salida de una ensoñación –. Vamos.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Ron despotricaba contra Malfoy y todos los Slytherin que han habido, hay y habrán en este mundo. Una vez en el compartimento los chicos se acomodaron junto a Harry y tomaron algunos dulces que había sobre el asiento.

Qué bien, muero de hambre – dijo Ron, mordiendo una rana de chocolate.

Como siempre – comentó Hermione.

No me pidas tanto. Después de encontrarme con Malfoy debo recuperar fuerzas – se justificó el pelirrojo,

¿Encontrarte con Malfoy? – se interesó Harry - ¿Qué sucedió?

Nos encontramos en el pasillo mientras hacíamos la ronda. Estaba con esa Parkinson – comenzó Ron –. Por supuesto, nos insultaron, y yo la ataqué…

¿Tú perdiendo el control contra un Slytherin? No lo creo – ironizó Harry –. Bueno, ¿qué pasó luego?

… yo la ataqué – continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción –, le lancé un hechizo furúnculos, pero Malfoy la protegió…

Y luego nos ataron con cuerdas mágicas y se fueron del lugar. Algunos imbéciles se asomaron a ver qué sucedía, pero eran todos de slytherin, por lo que se rieron y se volvieron a entrar – terminó Hermione.

Son unos imbéciles – dijo Harry acomodándose en su asiento -. Malfoy y todos esos slytherin. Ya me gustaría encontrarme con él cara a cara y a solas.

No te metas en problemas, Harry, no te conviene – lo aconsejó Hermione -. No sabemos quién podría llegar a Hogwarts este año para hacernos la vida imposible. ¿No te bastó con la cicatriz que te dejó Umbridge el año pasado?

Eso fue algo diferente – se defendió Harry -. Además tú sabes que esto – dijo mostrando el dorso de su mano donde tenía inscrito en la piel _'No debo decir mentiras'_ como finas líneas blancas – no fue para nada justo.

Sí, lo sabemos, Harry, pero las cosas van cada vez peor; y quién sabe qué maniaco podría llegar este año al colegio – respondió su amiga.

Los chicos continuaron su conversación mientras que fuera de las ventanillas del tren oscurecía y se acercaban cada vez más a Hogwarts.

Harry, deberías cambiarte ya – dijo Hermione -. Llegaremos pronto a la estación.

Harry se puso la túnica y pocos minutos después llegaron a la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade. Cuando bajaron del tren vieron, metros más allá, a Malfoy, tan altanero como siempre, que llevaba abrazada por los hombros a Pansy Parkinson.

Hacen buena pareja – comentó Harry -. Son tal para cuál.

Sí, cuál de los dos es más imbécil que el otro – consintió Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione se quedó en silencio, no emitió ningún comentario y tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago. Los tres amigos se dieron vuelta y se encaminaron hacia los carruajes tirados por thestrals que los llevarían al castillo. Justo un momento después que se voltearan, Draco Malfoy miró en su dirección. Si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta, hubiese visto unos ojos grises, pero de un gris cálido, como plata derretida, y pese a todo pensaría que lo había imaginado, pues sólo duró un pequeño momento.

¡Hagrid! ¿Qué tal? – saludó Ron al semi gigante que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ellos.

¿Qué tal, chicos, cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

Muy bien, gracias – respondió Hermione.

¡Cuánto me alegro! Ahora, los dejo. Ya me voy con los de primero al lago.

Nos vemos en el castillo – dijeron los chicos.

Hasta pronto – respondió Hagrid, quien, dándose vuelta, llamó a los rezagados - ¡Los de primero, por aquí! ¡Ya vamos a partir!

Los chicos se acomodaron en uno de los últimos carruajes, en el cuál se encontraron con Luna Lovegood. La muchacha los saludó con afecto. Se fueron durante todo el trayecto hablando de las vacaciones y otros temas de interés. Una vez en Hogwarts, se despidieron de la chica y se ubicaron en tres asientos libres en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pocos minutos más tarde llegaron los alumnos de primero y comenzó la selección. Cuando ésta finalizó, Dumbledore se puso de pie e hizo un gesto para pedir silencio.

Buenas noches a todos los presentes, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar – dijo el director en un tono de bienvenida -. Sé que no quieren escucharme decir un montón de tonterías en este momento, por lo que dejaré que disfruten el banquete. ¡A comer!

En las fuentes y jarras que se encontraban en el centro de las mesas, aparecieron una gran variedad de exquisitas comidas y el más fresco y delicioso jugo de calabaza. Todos y cada uno de los presentes en el Gran Salón, exceptuando a los fantasmas, llenaron sus platos y comenzaron a comer tolo lo que tuviesen en frente. A la comida le siguió el postre: todas las delicias que los elfos domésticos les pudieron ofrecer. Una vez que terminaron de comer, los platos se limpiaron por arte de magia. Dumbledore se puso de pie para, ahora sí, realizar el discurso y advertencias pertinentes al comienzo del nuevo año escolar.

Queridos estudiantes, nuevamente les digo: bienvenidos. Bienvenidos otra vez a Hogwarts, al castillo. Espero que sus vacaciones hayan sido placenteras y hayan tenido tiempo de vaciar sus lindas cabecitas para poder nuevamente llenarlas de conocimientos este año – el anciano profesor mantenía los brazos abiertos en un gesto de recibimiento -. En primera instancia quiero presentar a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. La señorita Florence Sloper – tanto Dumbledore, como los otros profesores y estudiantes aplaudieron cortésmente a la recién llegada, la cual sonrió y regresó a su asiento -. Ella nos acompañará al menos durante este año y les enseñará todo lo que sabe de la defensa, tan necesaria hoy en día. Por otro lado, quiero recordarles a todos ustedes que no pueden ingresar al bosque prohibido, a menos que sea con un profesor, dentro de un horario de clase.

Es decir, con Hagrid, ya que nadie más está tan chalado para entrar ahí – comentó Ron en voz baja a sus amigos, quienes rieron.

Por último, les informo que debido a los tiempos en que nos encontramos, los alumnos no podrán salir de sus salas comunes después de las nueve de la noche, por su seguridad, y los prefectos y premios anuales realizarán rondas de vigilancia por el castillo hasta las once de cada noche. Además, quienes estén interesados en saber las muchas prohibiciones del castillo y terrenos pueden acercarse a la conserjería del señor Filch, quien amablemente se las dará a conocer. Ahora, a la cama, ¡buenas noches!

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia los alumnos de primer año para guiarlos. Estaban llegando a las puertas del Gran Salón, cuando se encontraron frente a frente con Malfoy, quien les lanzó una mirada envenenada a cada uno y pasó delante de ellos con una fila de pequeños Slytherin a sus espaldas.

Idiota insufrible – murmuró Ron.

Una vez que subieron muchas escaleras y tomaron varios atajos, por fin llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

¿Contraseña? – preguntó la mujer del retrato.

Lumos de lune – contestó Hermione, y la Dama los dejó pasar.

Una vez dentro de la sala, redonda y acogedora, con tapices dorados y escarlatas en las paredes, mostraron a los nuevos estudiantes el camino a sus habitaciones: hombres por un lado, mujeres por el otro.

Buenas noches, chicos – se despidió Hermione de Harry y Ron y subió a su propia habitación.

La chica se puso pijama y se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada. Rápidamente comenzó a caer en un apacible sueño, y lo último que pasó por su mente antes de dormirse fue: Draco Malfoy.


	2. Rondas Nocturnas

Hola a todos, aquí traigo el segundo capi de esta historia. Les cuento que será cortito, de 7 capis más menos.

Estoy un poquito sentida, ya que he notado que varios han leído la historia, sin embargo, parece que a nadie le está interesando, ya que nadie comenta nada! Me gustaría que me cuenten qué les parece, si les gusta.. o si no les gusta, porque de verdad quiero saber su opinión. Me da igual si me mandan tomatazos, al menos sabré qué les parece. A las finales, de los reviews se alimenta un escritor (bueno, no literalmente, aunque de ser así, estaría bastante delgada.. x3).

Espero comentarios, flores, tomatazos, avada kedravras si quieren...

Los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2: Rondas Nocturnas<strong>

Al día siguiente de la llegada a Hogwarts comenzaron las clases y con ellas también las rondas nocturnas cada día. Hermione y Ron solían rondar juntos por los pasillos del castillo cada noche hasta las once, tal y como Dumbledore había informado, sin embargo las cosas estaban en absoluta calma.

- ¿Cuál es el sentido de pasearse por el castillo si aquí no pasa nada? – preguntó Ron –. Esto de rondar de noche por obligación es de lo más aburrido. Era mejor cuando salíamos con Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

- La idea, Ron, es mantener las cosas bajo control, que no suceda nada por lo que debamos redoblar la seguridad. Más vale prevenir que lamentar – comentó su amiga.

- Sigo pensando que es inútil. Prefiero irme a la cama, tener tiempo para otras cosas, qué sé yo… tener una vida.

- Di lo que quieras, pero no podemos dejar de hacer las rondas hasta que Dumbledore nos lo indique.

Siguieron así, prefectos y premios anuales realizando las vigilancias durante algo más de un mes. Una tarde Dumbledore los citó a su oficina para informarles de algunas modificaciones en las rondas.

- Buenas tardes. Los he citado a todos por un tema puntual – Comenzó el director –. Desde hace un par de noches, según me han informado, se han visto a personas sospechosas cerca de Hogsmeade y los terrenos del colegio – el semblante de Dumbledore era serio, lo cual causó algo de preocupación en los presentes –. No tenemos certeza de que dichas personas sean un peligro para la seguridad de los alumnos, sin embargo tenemos el fundado temor de que sean mortífagos, por lo cual deberemos aumentar las medidas de seguridad al interior del colegio y potenciar de la mejor forma posible las rondas ya implementadas. Es por esto que los profesores protegerán el colegio con más magia de lo que ya se hace y les pedimos a ustedes que realicen las rondas de manera individual, para así cubrir mejor los pasillos del castillo – Dumbledore los observaba con una mirada inquisitiva –. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿No hay forma de que realicemos turnos de guardia?

- No, señor Weasley – respondió amablemente el profesor –. Por desgracia necesitamos toda la ayuda posible durante todo el tiempo de guardia.

De esta forma se dio por concluida la reunión y los jóvenes comenzaron con sus nuevos turnos de guardia en solitario. Pese a las preocupaciones del director y los profesores de la escuela, las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas.

Una noche durante una de las rondas individuales, al pasar Hermione por fuera de un aula del tercer piso escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior, por lo que se acercó para averiguar qué sucedía, mas a medida que acortaba distancia con la puerta entornada, los ruidos se iban haciendo más nítidos: era una voz que susurraba y pasos que resonaban suavemente en las paredes de piedra.

-… lo extraño, pero quizás se merezca lo que le está sucediendo – la voz que susurraba era de un varón –. ¡Y yo que quería ser como él cuando fuera grande!

- Pobre chico – pensó Hermione para sí.

- ¡Mortífago! – exclamó el joven –. Draco Malfoy, futura mano derecha del Señor de las Tinieblas. Ahora no puede haber nada que me llame menos la atención, pero ¿cómo le digo eso a mi padre? Le caería peor que sesos de rata escabechados.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho al saber que era Malfoy quien estaba meditando en susurros al otro lado de la puerta, pero más le sorprendió que el hijo de quien fuera la mano derecha de Voldemort hubiese cambiado tanto como para no seguir sus pasos.

- Será mejor que continúe con la ronda – dijo Malfoy a media voz, mientras sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la salida del aula.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la joven Gryffindor tuvo apenas unos segundos para reaccionar y alcanzar a esconderse en una sala aledaña para no ser atrapada por ese con quien se había odiado durante tanto tiempo.

Pasaron los días y las noches, y todas las rondas, quizás por coincidencia, quizás no, Hermione llegaba dondequiera que estuviese Malfoy en medio de sus elucubraciones y se quedaba escuchando tras la puerta. Pronto se dio cuenta que sentía curiosidad por el joven, por saber qué hacía, qué pensaba. Y que lo buscaba cada noche para escuchar lo que decía.

Aquella noche, por primera vez de manera consciente, Hermione se dedicó a buscar a Malfoy por el castillo. La chica quería saber en qué aula se encontraba para escucharlo hablar. Recorrió pasillos, dobló esquinas y caminó sigilosamente esperando oír un susurro, un ruido… pasos a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Quizás… - se apresuró a doblar por el pasillo – Dr… ¡Ron!

- Por fin apareces. Hace tiempo ya que te estoy buscando.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, ya terminó el horario de ronda. Vamos a la sala común.

- ¡Ah, claro! No había notado la hora que hora era. ¡Cielos! Debo terminar el trabajo que nos dio Flitwick. ¡Es para mañana a primera hora y me falta la mitad aún! – Hermione parecía preocupada, ¡estaba tan atrasada con sus deberes!

- ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado. Gracias a estos turnos de ronda estoy más atrasado que de costumbre. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Herms?

- Claro, pero vamos pronto, que el tiempo está en nuestra contra.

En la sala común de Gryffindor ya no quedaba nadie cuando Hermione y Ron volvieron de su vigilancia. Los chicos se instalaron en dos butacas frente al fuego y sacaron sus pergaminos, plumas, frascos de tinta y libros de Encantamientos, y comenzaron a escribir. Durante algunas horas sólo se escuchó el rasgar de las plumas en el pergamino, interrumpido a veces por alguna consulta de Ron y posterior respuesta de Hermione.

- Por fin terminé – exclamó la chica.

- Yo… también – ratificó Ron luego de poner el punto final a su ensayo.

- ¡Merlín, qué cansada estoy! Entre las rondas y las labores no tengo tiempo para nada y a pesar de eso estoy trasnochando casi todas las noches – Hermione se restregó los ojos cansinamente.

- Imagina cómo estoy yo. Con los entrenamientos de quidditch y todo lo demás estoy reventado – el pelirrojo se estiró en su asiento y cerró los ojos –. Los profesores no tienen piedad.

- Bueno, me voy a la cama. Necesito dormir un poco – Hermione guardó sus cosas y se levantó de la butaca –. ¡Hasta mañana!

Una vez en su habitación, donde todas las demás dormían hace horas, Hermione se dispuso a meterse a la cama y mientras se ponía pijama, pensaba: "¿Dónde habrá estado Malfoy el día de hoy? Pero qué digo, es decir, ¿por qué me importaría? Porque yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con él, somos enemigos desde que nos conocimos, él es un imbécil, de familia pro- Voldemort y todo eso. Pero por otro lado, todo lo que le he escuchado decir, no le interesa seguir los pases de su padre y en el fondo de su corazón parece tener sentimientos. ¡Pero qué hago pensando en él! Se acabó el tema, ¡duérmete de una vez, Hermione Jean Granger!". La chica se dio media vuelta y cayó rendida al bien merecido sueño.

Al día siguiente se reunió temprano con sus amigos para ir a desayunar. Entablaron rápidamente conversación con Harry, quien le reprochaba el poco tiempo que pasaba con él.

- Es verdad. Antes pasábamos horas haciendo cualquier cosa, visitábamos a Hagrid, paseábamos por los jardines. Ahora a Ron lo veo algo más que a ti por los entrenamientos de quidditch, pero nunca tenemos tiempo para conversar.

- Lo sabemos, Harry, pero no podemos hacer mucho al respecto. Antes disponíamos de algunas horas extra cuando teníamos que hacer nuestros deberes, pero con las rondas nos es imposible – se defendió Hermione.

- Esto es un asco. Lo único que quiero es que termine todo para volver a mi vida normal – dijo a su vez Ron –. Espero que nos den vacaciones en las vacaciones. Necesito dormir un poco.

- Ya lo creo – respondió Harry a la queja de su amigo –. Herms, ¿crees que me puedas corregir el trabajo de Transformaciones que nos pidió Mc Gonagall para la próxima clase? – Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus gachas de avena – ¿Herms?... ¿Hermione, te sucede algo? – la movió levemente por el hombro.

- ¿Decías? – reaccionó –. Lo siento, Harry. Sí, claro, después de la ronda lo reviso. Aún tengo que terminar el mío.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Estás un poco extraña el día de hoy – acotó Harry.

- No, nada. Debe ser el cansancio – respondió la chica, pero la verdad era que sus pensamientos tenían otra dirección, a un par de mesas de distancia, sobre cierto joven de cabellos rubio- platinados y ojos fríos como el metal, quien en ese mismo instante miraba en dirección a Hermione, que se hundía nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Ron se retiró minutos más tarde del comedor, ya que debía volver al dormitorio a buscar el trabajo que había terminado el día anterior, dejando a los dos amigos a solas.

-… ¿sabes? Las cosas están cada vez más complicadas – Harry notó que su amiga no lo escuchaba – y es mucho peor si no puedes hablar las cosas ni siquiera con una amiga. ¡Hermione, por favor! No puedo hablar con nadie más, ni siquiera con Ginny, que pasa todo el tiempo con Dean y tú ni siquiera me escuchas – dijo ofendido.

- Lo siento, Harry, estaba pensando – contestó la aludida.

- Si no quieres hablar ahora, ya habrá otro momento.

- ¡No, no! Está bien ahora – dijo tratando de remediar la situación –. ¿Sabes? Escuché que Ginny y Dean no están muy bien entre ellos.

- ¿Ah, sí? – A Harry le brillaron los ojos un momento, mas disimuló la situación – Qué mal por ellos – ocupó un tono indiferente.

- No tienes que fingir conmigo, Harry. Te conozco, he visto cómo la miras. No tiene nada de malo.

- Mejor vamos a clases; se hace tarde – Harry cambió de tema. Se puso de pie y ambos amigos se encaminaron al aula de Encantamientos.

Durante los siguientes días Hermione siguió pasando mucho tiempo ensimismada, por lo que Harry y Ron notaron un cambio en ella.

- Herms, últimamente estás muy rara – comentó Ron un día cualquiera.

- Es cierto. Andas muy callada y pasas mucho tiempo ensimismada, ¿qué te sucede?

- No es nada, es el cansancio.

- Hermione, siempre es el cansancio. Esa es tu excusa para todo últimamente. Ahora sólo falta que empieces a alucinar con… Malfoy para que le eches la culpa al cansancio – rió el moreno.

- ¡Hey, yo no alucino con Malfoy! – se defendió, mas para sus adentros pensó: "sé que pienso bastante en él, pero me llama la atención su nueva personalidad" –. Como si pudiera, ¡lo odio con todo mi ser!

- Pero parece que él no a ti – dijo Ron –. ¿No has notado que te mira constantemente en el último tiempo?

- Quizás está buscando el momento para ofenderme, atacarme o quién sabe qué y me mira para imaginar todas sus posibilidades y desenlaces – la joven utilizó un tono de voz lo más normal posible, a pesar de que se había puesto nerviosa. ¿Entonces no era su imaginación que Malfoy la estaba mirando más de lo normal?

El sábado de esa semana, después del primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor – Hufflepuff, los tres amigos aprovecharon la tarde para pasear por los jardines bajo el sol otoñal. Poco después que salieran del castillo se sentaron al pie de un árbol a conversar.

- Fue una semana particularmente poco atareada – comentó Ron.

- Especial para aprovechar los últimos días de sol del año – corroboró Hermione.

- Y coronado con el triunfo de Gryffindor en el partido de hoy – concluyó Harry.

- ¿Qué mejor? – preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

- Hola, Ginny, ¿qué tal? – saludó Harry –. Últimamente no te vemos casi ni la nariz.

- ¿Dónde está… Dean? – Ron hizo un esfuerzo por llamarlo por su nombre.

- Cortamos, si es que te interesa saber – el tono de Ginny era de exasperación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Hermione parecía interesada, al igual que Harry, quien escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba los cordones de sus zapatillas.

- Dean es un poco… sobreprotector y algo meloso. Ya me tenía ahogada con sus mimos y preocupaciones.

- Ya veo – dio Hermione –. ¿Estás bien tú?

- Sí, estoy mejor ahora que no lo tengo pululando todo el día a mi alrededor.

Aquella fue la tarde más tranquila en mucho tiempo. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron tiempo para ponerse al día y conversar de todo tema pendiente de los últimos meses.

Unos días más tarde, durante la ronda nocturna, Hermione escuchó lo que durante días había estado esperando escuchar… murmullos en una sala. Como siempre hasta el momento la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y ella se acercó a oír lo que se decía adentro.

- Es tan bella, que no puedo dejar de mirarla – decía –, ¡Cómo me gustaría que me prestara algo de atención y me mirara ella a mi también!

Frente a estas palabras de Malfoy, Hermione se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar emitir un gritito ahogado, por el cual se tuvo que tapar la boca. ¿Draco Malfoy, prendado de una muchacha que no le correspondía? Vaya novedad, ¡si todas mueren por él!

Para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, Hermione comenzó a retirarse cautamente del lugar de los hechos. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de la puerta, ya pudo respirar algo más tranquila. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre suceden como uno quiere.

- ¡Granger! ¿Qué crees que haces, sangre sucia? – Draco Malfoy la había atrapado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí este capi.. nos vemos en el próximo, yo creo que el martes, ya que el miércoles entro a mi práctica y no sé si tendré tiempo..<p>

Saludos, espero sus comentarios!

**~Pachi**


	3. La delgada línea roja

Tal y como prometí, hoy martes les dejo el tercer capi de la historia. Agradezco a **zuoteyu** que agregó la historia a favs.. espero que te guste el nuevo capi..

Bueno, espero que disfruten el capi, y a ver si alguien se anima a dejar alguna retroalimentación... ¡Quiero saber qué piensan de la historia! Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios.

Mañana empiezo mi práctica, así que no sé cuánto tiempo tendré disponible. Espero estar subiendo el próximo capi el viernes, pero si tengo un tiempito, lo subo el jueves.

Saludos!

**~Pachi**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3: La delgada línea roja<strong>

- ¿Hace cuánto estabas detrás de esa puerta? – Malfoy observaba a la chica con una mirada cargada de odio.

- Yo… yo sólo pasaba por aquí, no escuché nada – contestó Hermione asustada.

- Si le dices a alguien lo que escuchaste, te juro que te arrepentirás – amenazó Malfoy –. No te darás ni cuenta y estarás muerta.

- ¡No diré nada, yo no sé nada! – la chica se sentía al borde de la histeria. Lo que había escuchado era algo muy personal y sabía que si alguien se enteraba ella pagaría las consecuencias.

- Más te vale que así sea – dijo con una voz gélida y mirada penetrante.

El rubio se retiró del lugar empujando a Hermione por el hombro al pasar, mas ni él pidió disculpas, ni ella se las exigió. La chica no se sentía capaz de seguir haciendo su ronda, por lo que se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez dentro, la joven se sentó en una butaca frente al fuego, al cual quedó observando fijamente con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento en otro lado. Así fue que la encontró Ginny minutos más tarde.

- Hermione, ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Sí, sí… digo, no. Estoy bien.

- ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu ronda? Son las diez y media y la ronda termina a las once.

- Sí, debería. Es que me siento un poco mal, me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres conversar? ¿Contarme algo? Has estado un tanto extraña los últimos días.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no me pasa nada. Creo que me iré a la cama.

- Descansa, te hará bien. Has tenido mucho de qué preocuparte últimamente,

- Sí, gracias. Buenas noches.

Esa noche Hermione durmió mal. Durante toda la velada soñó con Malfoy, el cual besaba a una chica sin rostro y ambos se reían de Hermione, que los observaba por la rendija de una puerta. A la mañana siguiente, la joven despertó muy cansada y con grandes ojeras.

- ¿Estás bien, Herms? Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero tienes un aspecto horrible esta mañana – Harry escrutó el cansado rostro de su amiga.

- Pareces enferma, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería a que te vea Madame Pomfrey?

- No, Ron, estoy bien. Es solo que dormí mal anoche.

- Ginny nos dijo que anoche volviste antes de la ronda, que te sentías mal – comentó el joven de ojos verdes.

. Sí, sí, me dolía la cabeza, pero no fue nada – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para sus amigos –. Vamos a desayunar, ¿quieren? Muero de hambre.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al Gran comedor. Cuando se encontraban en la puerta, Hermione vio que Malfoy se acercaba desde las escaleras que conducen a las mazmorras y ella, asustada, apuró el paso hacia el lado contrario, a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Que hambre que tengo! – la chica fingió falso entusiasmo para que sus amigos le siguieran el paso. Una vez en la mesa, se ubicaron los dos chicos a un lado, Harry entre Ginny Ron, y éste al lado de Seamus Finnigan, mientras que Hermione se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Neville y una chica de segundo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor que ayer, Hermione? – Ginny observó detenidamente la cara de su amiga.

- Sí, gracias – respondió la aludida.

Los chicos comenzaron su desayuno, pero Hermione apenas dio un par de mordidas a sus tostadas y bebió algunos sorbos de su taza de leche, mas estuvo saltando de su asiento cada treinta segundos para mirar sobre su hombro hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

- Herms, dijiste que tenías hambre y apenas has tocado tu desayuno – dijo Harry.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Has mirado hacia atrás unas mil veces en los últimos cinco minutos – comentó Ron.

- Me siento algo observada – Hermione estaba un tanto nerviosa.

- Ya me lo imagino. Malfoy no ha despegado la mirada de ti en todo el desayuno – dijo Ginny –. No me sorprendería que te estuviera haciendo un maleficio.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione – si Ron se ponía serio, mejor era prestarle atención.

- Sí, lo haré.

- Debemos darnos prisa, las clases comienzan en diez minutos – Ginny se puso de pie y tomó su mochila –. Nos vemos más tarde.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, a su agradable clase doble de pociones. Una vez dentro del aula, se sentaron y guardaron silencio para escuchar las instrucciones del profesor.

- Les informo que realizarán un trabajo en parejas – todos los estudiantes se movieron nerviosos en sus asientos, mirando a sus amigos –. No se organicen tanto, las parejas las haré yo. Por favor, cuando los nombre, siéntense con su pareja respectiva.

- Genial, no habrá forma que estemos con algún amigo – murmuró Ron.

- No, no la habrá – dijo Snape, que lo había escuchado –. Puede ubicarse usted primero, Weasley, con la señorita Parkinson – sonrió maliciosamente –. Potter, tú con la señorita Bulstrode. Longbottom con Zabini, Finnigan con Nott, Patil con Crabbe, Thomas con Goyle, Brown con Greengrass y finalmente Malfoy con Granger – parecía satisfecho con las parejas que había formado.

Los chicos se acomodaron junto a sus parejas, lamentándose su mala suerte. Una vez que estuvieron todos ubicados, el profesor les dio las indicaciones para el trabajo que debían realizar. Tenían que entregar dos pergaminos de un metro de largo acerca de las propiedades del ligústico, coclearia y tármica, además de las pociones en que se ocupan. Aparte de eso, el día que debían entregar el informe, debían también realizar alguna de dichas pociones, la cuál sería entregada en un frasco para ser evaluada.

- … y para realizar eso tienen hasta la próxima clase, es decir, la próxima semana, así que les recomiendo utilizar bien su tiempo.

- Genial – masculló Malfoy.

- Ahora, para el resto de la clase, las instrucciones e ingredientes están en la pizarra. Pueden empezar.

Al finalizar la clase, todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos: nadie quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Maldito murciélago – dijo Ron una vez lejos del aula de Snape – ¡Mira que ponerme a trabajar con esa Parkinson! Y Harry con Bulstrode, y tú, Hermione, con Malfoy, ¡con Malfoy! – el pelirrojo estaba indignado.

- ¡Granger! – Malfoy se acercaba a paso vivo.

- Hablando de Roma… - comentó Harry en voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? – Hermione estaba fastidiada.

- En la biblioteca después de la cena hasta la hora del turno

- De acuerdo – zanjó la chica, mientras Malfoy se retiraba.

- Te compadezco, Herms – Harry le palmeó la espalda a su amiga.

- Al menos Snape y Malfoy tienen una buena relación y a él le va bastante bien en Pociones – se conformó Hermione. Al mal tiempo, buena cara.

Luego de la cena, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, lugar al cual Malfoy ya había llegado.

- Llegas tarde – "¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan antipático?", pensó Hermione.

- Lo siento, acabo de terminar de cenar – replicó fríamente la chica.

. ¡Ah, ya veo! Quieres convertirte en animago y ser un cerdito, por lo que preparas tu cuerpo para parecerte lo más posible – dijo el rubio –. Eso es triste, Granger. Un poco de dignidad, ¿no te parece?

Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas, mas guardó un digno silencio ante el comentario de Malfoy.

- Aprendes rápido, sangre impura. Dignidad ante todo – rió el joven Slytherin.

La chica se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas, sacó el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero y los dejó sobre ella para volcarse a las estanterías a buscar algunos libros de consulta para el desarrollo del trabajo.

Avanzó el tiempo y los chicos trabajaron en silencio. Al cabo de un par de horas, una torpeza de Hermione provocó la molestia y gritos de cierto rubio.

- ¡Ten más cuidado, Granger! – el pergamino y la ropa del chico estaban empapados en tinta –. Yo no haré nuevamente todo esto – apuntó el pergamino en que llevaba horas escribiendo.

- No exageres, Malfoy, no es para tanto – la chica nuevamente se había sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello, sin embargo, con un par de fluidos movimientos de la varita limpió las manchas de tinta del trabajo y la ropa del joven.

Luego del incidente, ambos jóvenes se abocaron nuevamente al silencioso trabajo. Pasaron los días y los chicos se reunieron cada noche para terminar lo más pronto posible la tarea enviada por Snape. Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida del alto en las hostilidades por parte de Malfoy, quien la trataba quizás no bien, pero sí mejor que en tiempos pasados: comenzó a tratarla por el apellido, incluso alguna vez por el nombre, en vez de utilizar las comunes ofensas de los últimos años.

- ¡Por fin, Granger! Hemos terminado este maldito informe – el chico se desperezaba en su silla; ya era casi la hora de la ronda y llevaban un buen tiempo trabajando.

- Es un verdadero alivio. Entre esto, los turnos y todos los otros deberes siento que no doy abastos.

- Qué, ¿ya te cansaste de verme la cara? – preguntó el rubio altaneramente.

- Sorprendentemente, no – la chica abrió los ojos, asombrada ante sus palabras.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de silla para llevar los libros de consulta a su lugar respectivo y a la vez para evitar que Malfoy la viese sonrojarse… otra vez.

La joven Gryffindor procuró concentrase en su labor de devolver los libros a su lugar, cosa que ocupó parte de su cerebro, ya que era una gran cantidad de textos, razón por la cual no notó que Draco seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. El joven observaba detenidamente el gracioso andar de Hermione; se sintió hipnotizado con el suave vaivén de sus caderas, el delicado movimiento de su ya no tan desgreñada cabellera.

Se dirigió quedamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione. Ésta se giró para ubicar un libro en el estante tras ella, cuando se vio envuelta en unos brazos, en unos labios desconocidos, en unos besos dulces y a la vez potentes. Tan sorprendida se encontró la joven, que no atinó a hacer nada sino empujar a su amoroso carcelero hacia un lado y correr lejos de la biblioteca.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué fue eso? – Se dijo Hermione mientras tocaba sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, una vez que había recorrido varios pasillos desde la biblioteca – ¡¿Por qué Malfoy hizo eso? Pero no puedo negar que fue agradable… ¡No, Hermione, compórtate! ¡Es Malfoy de quién hablamos! – se reprochó la chica –. Sin embargo, lo repetiría…

Malfoy, por su parte, se quedó solo en el mismo lugar donde hubiera aprisionado a Hermione minutos antes. El chico se encontraba pasmado por toda la situación: había besado a una sangre impura, pero no a cualquiera, sino que a su más acérrima enemiga, la amiga de Potter, la, quizás, más que amiga de ese traidor a la sangre de Weasley y, para rematar todo el asunto, la muy ingrata lo hace a un lado y se va, ¡se va!, dejándolo ahí como un imbécil.

- ¡Ingrata! Mira que rechazar a un Malfoy – exclamó el muchacho –. Lo que sí puedo decir es que esto ha sido bastante bueno. Sin embargo, ella me odia. Con lo mal que nos hemos tratado. Debo encontrar la manera de acercarme a ella.

Hermione comenzó su guardia una vez que sintió que el acaloramiento, la agitación y el sonrojo que presentó después de aquel beso y posterior huída hubiesen desaparecido, porque ¿qué diría Ron si la encontrase en semejante estado y encima le contara la verdad? No lo quería ni pensar.

Mientras la chica realizaba la ronda, iba pensando en Malfoy – "Draco", se corrigió y avergonzó nuevamente –, en el beso y en lo mucho que le gustó esa situación.

- No debí irme… y menos de esa manera – se dijo la castaña – ¡Por qué no le seguí la corriente! Ya, a ver, tranquila. Debo pensar en algo para acercarme a él. ¡Pero cómo, si me debe odiar ahora más que antes por haberme ido de ese modo!

Pasaron los días y las cosas no mejoraban para ninguno de los dos jóvenes. No tenían idea de cómo acercarse al otro sin ser repudiado.

Además de esta escasez de imaginación, Hermione se encontraba bastante decaída, se sentía sola, sentía que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre lo que le ocurría, ya que todos sus amigos eran enemigos mortales de los Slytherin, especialmente de Draco Malfoy, por lo que no serían capaces de entender cómo Hermione se había fijado en el chico de ojos grises.

- Herms – Ginny sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones –, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado muy callada y deprimida estos últimos días.

- No me sucede nada, Gin, sólo estoy algo cansada por todo lo que tengo que hacer y eso – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa tratando de impregnar en ella toda la sinceridad e ingenuidad posible que no sentía.

- Está bien, pero si te pasa algo me lo contarás, ¿cierto? Más que mal, somos amigas.

- Sí, Ginny, te contaré si me pasa algo. Gracias por preocuparte por mi – "si supieras de qué se trata, no querrías que te lo contara", pensó la chica tristemente.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el clima se hacía más y más frío, acercándose cada vez más al invierno, a la navidad y a las vacaciones.

Cuando se produjo la primera nevada de la temporada, los chicos se dirigieron raudamente a los jardines del colegio en el primer tiempo libre disponible del fin de semana y se entretuvieron la tarde entera lanzando bolas de nieve y haciendo figuras con ésta, a las cuales, con un toque de la varita, convertían en maravillosas esculturas móviles, teniendo algunas de ellas la mala costumbre de perseguir a la gente que transitaba cerca para aplastarlas cuando éstas se cansaban de correr.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, una vez que estuvieron empapados y congelados hasta los huesos, decidieron dirigirse a la sala común para cambiarse de ropa y calentarse un poco, mas cuando estaban en la entrada del castillo, a Ron se le ocurrió tomar un pequeño atajo a través de las cocinas del colegio.

- Me encantaría tomar un chocolate caliente, ¿a ustedes no? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Es buena idea, vamos a las cocinas a pedirle un poco a los elfos – respondió Harry.

- Está bien, yo voy con ustedes – dijo Hermione.

- Creo que iré a la sala común. Los veo luego, chicos – la pequeña Weasley se enfiló sola hacia las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

Una vez que los tres amigos se encontraban en la puerta tras la cual se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban hacia las cocinas, Harry decidió devolverse sobre sus pasos y alcanzar a Ginny camino a la sala común.

- Pidan chocolate para Ginny y para mí y le dicen a Dobby o a algún otro elfo que lo lleve a la sala común – pidió el moreno.

- ¿No quieres que te lo lleven a la cama también? – preguntó Hermione algo molesta.

- No te enojes, Hermione, si tú sabes que… – Ron imitó la voz chillona de los elfos domésticos – _es un honor servirle al amo lo que desee_.

- Gracias, amigos – Harry se dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba para alcanzar a Ginny, quien lo adelantaba por varios pisos.

Una vez que la hubo alcanzado y que estuvieron en la sala común, se acomodaron en dos viejas y cómodas butacas frente al fuego y reservaron dos más para sus amigos, que llegarían pronto.

Rato después, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y entraron a la sala común, la cual se veía vacía, a excepción de una joven pareja que se encontraba frente al fuego besándose tiernamente.

- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen? – gritó Ron poniéndose rojo, mientras Hermione sonreía.

Un joven moreno de ojos verdes y una colorina de ojos color chocolate se sobresaltaron y separaron rápidamente; en menos de dos segundos ambos se encontraban de pie y separados por un par de metros.

- Ron, tranquilízate – le dijo su hermana.

- ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si te encuentro besándote con un chico, sentada en sus piernas!

- Un chico – rió Hermione –. ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

- Amigo, yo quiero a tu hermana – se disculpó Harry.

- Y yo quiero a Harry – replicó la chica.

- Está… bien – dijo el pelirrojo lentamente –, pero tienes que cuidarla, sino ¡te mato! Además… haz las cosas bien, ¿ya están de novios?

- Te juro que la voy a cuidar. La voy a proteger con mi vida si es que es necesario.

- Te quiero, Harry – dijo la chica.

- Yo a ti, pequeña – el chico se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja y le tomó la mano –. Ginny, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí, Harry, sí quiero ser tu novia – dijo la chica arrodillándose frente a él y besándolo suavemente.

Ron puso cara de exasperación y Hermione sonreía feliz por sus amigos.

Pasó el tiempo y en el panel de cada casa apareció un pergamino en el cual se debían inscribir quienes se quedarían en el castillo para pasar las vacaciones de navidad. Los cuatro amigos se inscribieron, ya que los padres de los Weasley viajarían fuera del país, Harry siempre pasaba las fiestas con sus amigos y Hermione se quedaba para hacerles compañía. De lo que los chicos se enteraron días después fue que Draco Malfoy también pasaría esas fechas en el colegio. Hermione tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago.


	4. El regalo de Navidad

**Cap. 4: El regalo de Navidad**

- ¡Por fin llegaron las vacaciones! – Exclamó feliz Ron – No más turnos, ni desvelarse gracias a nuestros "queridos profesores" – entrecomilló lo último.

- Ya lo creo, un par de semanas de paz y tranquilidad – dijo Harry.

Tal como comentaran los chicos, el receso de navidad había llegado. Receso en el cual podrían relajarse y ser felices por unos días. Tendrían tiempo para conversar, jugar ajedrez mágico y snap explosivo, hacer guerra de bolas de nieve, visitar a Hagrid y tantas otras cosas que los estudios, turnos y entrenamientos no les permitían.

El día previo a la Navidad, en Nochebuena, los cuatro amigos se quedaron hasta tarde conversando y riendo. Una vez que se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y estuvieron en sus camas a punto de dormir, Hermione pensó que se sentía sola y triste, ya que no podía hablar de sus problemas a nadie sin que le reprocharan. Junto a esas meditaciones fue cayendo lentamente en un sueño muy profundo y reparador: mañana sería otro día.

Por la mañana, al despertar, vio a los pies de su cama una montaña no poco importante con los regalos. Fue abriéndolos uno a uno, feliz por lo que sus amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny, además de los señores Weasley, sus padres y Hagrid le habían regalado. Cuando creía no tener más presentes, se encontró con un sencillo sobre, sin remitente, con una carta adentro:

_Hermione:_

_Te espero en el séptimo piso, frente a la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres para hacerte entrega de tu regalo de navidad._

_PD: No traigas compañía._

La chica se quedó observando el trozo de pergamino por largos pos largos minutos, hasta que Ginny asomó su roja cabellera por la puerta de la habitación.

- Feliz Navidad – sonrió la pequeña colorina.

- Feliz Navidad, amiga. Gracias por el libro – con un hábil movimiento la joven castaña escondió la carta anónima que había recibido y tomó el libro "Cómo conquistar a un hombre con cerebro de Troll" que Ginny le había regalado.

- Espero que te sirva – dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso espero yo también – respondió Hermione mientras pensaba: "pero no creo que este hombre tenga cerebro de troll".

Ginny se retiró para ir donde su novio y su hermano. Hermione, por su parte, se levantó, se vistió y salió apresuradamente de la sala común para dirigirse a la cita con su misterioso remitente. Una vez enfilada en el pasillo de la Sala de Menesteres, la persona a la que vio no era para nada un desconocido.

- ¿Malfoy? – se preguntó a media voz, sorprendida y confundida.

- Feliz Navidad, Hermione – a la chica no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la había llamado por el nombre.

- Fe… feliz navidad – Draco sonreía de una manera arrebatadora, que casi dejaba sin aire a la pobre Hermione.

- Como te dije en la nota, te tengo un regalo. Está aquí dentro – dijo señalando con el pulgar la puerta recién materializada en la pared de piedra.

Malfoy tomó de la mano a Hermione y la jaló suavemente hacia la puerta de lustrosa madera. Ella, recelosa, se dejó llevar: el contacto con el joven era tan cálido y suave. Una vez junto a la dichosa puerta, Draco se puso tras la chica, con una mano le cubrió los ojos y con la otra abrió el cerrojo. La condujo al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Esto es… hermoso – comentó la niña una vez que Draco descubrió sus ojos –, pero claramente el lugar no es para mí. ¿Qué hacemos aquí… Draco?

Hermione sentía curiosidad de que MALFOY le quisiese hacer un REGALO y para ello la llevara a un ÍNTIMO SALONCITO en la SALA DE MENESTERES. No llegaba a entender cómo esas palabras podían coincidir en una misma frase, ya que Malfoy y ella habían sido enemigos desde que se conocieran, por lo tanto no le daría un regalo y menos aún en un lugar íntimo y escondido. Además, ¿cuál era su regalo? No lo veía por ninguna parte.

Esta última pregunta no tardó en comenzar a responderse, ya que Malfoy, que se encontraba tras ella, la abrazó suavemente por la cintura y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, lo que provocó una que una descarga eléctrica recorriera toda la espalda de Hermione.

La chica cerró los ojos y disfrutó cada aspecto del contacto con el joven: su espalda contra el pecho de él, su cintura envuelta por los brazos del chico, su cuello en contacto con esos cálidos labios… todo en conjunto le provocaban escalofríos.

Lentamente Hermione se fue girando, para así quedar frente a frente con Malfoy, quien la miraba con unos ojos llenos de algo indescifrable para ella. La castaña miró los ojos del chico y luego sus labios. Draco no tardó en notar lo que ella quería, por lo que rápidamente atrapó los labios de ella entre los suyo y la comenzó a besar, primero suave y tiernamente y luego cada vez más apasionado. Ambos se fundían en la boca del otro, se abrazaban fuertemente y no sabían bien dónde terminaba un cuerpo y comenzaba el otro.

Draco comenzó a caminar sin dejar de estrechar a Hermione en sus brazos hasta llegar a un amplio sillón que se encontraba pasos más allá de donde ellos estaban inicialmente y con un suave y fluido movimiento la recostó y se acomodó sobre ella para seguirla besando con pasión.

Hermione acariciaba la espalda y el cabello lacio y suave del chico y se acompasaba al ritmo que él imponía al besarla. Poco a poco fueron girando hasta quedar recostados sobre el costado. Hermione besaba el cuello Draco, lo mordía suavemente, inhalaba su aroma y acariciaba cada trozo de piel que le era posible, mientras que el chico no se quedaba atrás y sus manos tocaban todo cuanto Hermione le permitía. Había que aceptar que la chica, por muy ocupada y concentrada que se encontrara, no era inconsciente de las manos que revoloteaban sobre su cuerpo, ya que cuando sentía que se acercaban mucho a sus senos o a su trasero, raudamente se dirigía ahí para moverlas hacia otro sector de su cuerpo.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos no habían notado que ya era hora de almorzar, hasta que Draco miró la hora en su reloj en un minuto en que se dieron unos momentos para respirar.

- Cielos, ya es hora de almorzar, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí dentro – dijo el rubio sorprendido.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Mis amigos deben estar buscándome como locos – dijo Hermione algo preocupada. ¿Qué les diría?

- Vamos. Tendremos que salir con cuidado, que no nos vean.

Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Ginny, al no encontrar a Hermione por la mañana, bajaron a desayunar y luego fueron a pasear por los jardines. A la hora de almuerzo se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el castillo.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? – preguntó Harry - ¡Hace horas que no la vemos!

- Es extraño que haya salido sola y sin avisar a nadie – caviló Ginny.

- Seguramente llegará al Gran Comedor a comer – especuló Ron, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Minutos más tarde, una vez que se hubieron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, apareció Hermione por las puertas del salón, con el cabello ordenado y un libro bajo el brazo. Caminó directamente hacia sus amigos, pero sin poder mirarlos a los ojos. Se sonrojó levemente y se sentó junto a Ron, frente a Harry y Ginny.

- Hola, chicos – Hermione intentó parecer lo más tranquila posible ante las miradas escrutadoras de los tres leones que la observaban.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana, Hermione? Te esperamos para desayunar hasta que Ginny te fue a buscar y vimos que no estabas – dijo Harry. Al lado de Hermione, Ron asentía enérgicamente.

- Tuve que ir… a la biblioteca – mintió Hermione, mostrando el libro que tenía sobre las piernas, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

- Te buscamos en la biblioteca, pensamos que si desaparecías irías para allá – dijo Ginny, suspicaz.

- Es que… estaba buscando algo en la Sección Prohibida, ya que la señora Pince me dio permiso – su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina: cualquier error la delataría –, entonces estaba entre esas estanterías. Ustedes saben que no se ve desde el resto de la biblioteca hacia ese sector.

- Ya, pero… este libro no es de la Sección Prohibida – insistió Ginny.

- Es que no encontré el que necesitaba – respondió rápidamente Hermione –. Muero de hambre –comenzó a servirse comida en el plato, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros e imitaron a Hermione. No sacaban nada con sospechar cosas raras de su amiga, ella que es tan correcta y buena, no les escondería algo importante como para perderse toda la mañana. De hecho, no era extraño que pasara horas en la biblioteca, así que tendría que ser verdad.

Las vacaciones pasaron con toda tranquilidad. Quizás el tiempo se aceleró un poco para el gusto de los chicos, pero no tuvieron inconvenientes. Tuvieron toda la libertad para hacer y deshacer, dentro de los límites impuestos por el colegio, claro, pero lo que quisieron hacer, lo hicieron.

Ya hacia el final de las vacaciones, una vez que Hermione se encontró sola en su habitación, una lechuza del tamaño de un águila se paró fuera de su ventana. Traía un pergamino amarrado a su pata, la cual estiró apenas la chica le abrió para que le entregara el mensaje.

_Hermione:_

_ Te espero donde nos vimos la otra vez, hoy a la medianoche._

_ Draco Malfoy._

Como la lechuza se quedó esperando, Hermione supuso que debía darle una respuesta, por lo que escribió al reverso del pergamino.

_Ahí estaré. Nos vemos a la medianoche._

_ Hermione G._

Hermione esperó pacientemente en su habitación a que fueran las doce menos diez. Una vez en la sala común, se aseguró que no hubiese nadie que pudiera sorprenderla y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que dormía apaciblemente, recostada sobre el marco de su lienzo.

Se dirigió al lugar acordado para en encuentro, donde ya se encontraba Malfoy. Éste la tomó de la mano y juntos entraron a la Sala de Menesteres. Una vez adentro los chicos se dedicaron el uno al otro, besándose, acariciándose, tal como la primera vez que estuvieron en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capi de esta historia.<p>

Agradezco mil a **Caroone** y **Toomuchme** por sus reviews.

Espero que les guste el capi. A ver si se animan a comentar... es gratis y me hacen feliz =D

Saludos a todos. El próximo capi.. lunes o martes, dependiendo de mi tiempo..

Un abrazote, gracias por leer

**~Pachi**


	5. Como si nada hubiese pasado

**Cap. 5: Como si nada hubiese pasado**

Al día siguiente, por la noche, llegaron todos los estudiantes que habían salido a pasar las fiestas con sus familias, para reiniciar las clases por la mañana.

Cuando Hermione bajó a desayunar el primer día de clases supo que todo volvería a una normalidad simulada.

- Apártate, Granger – dijo Malfoy, cuando Hermione lo adelantó para entrar en el comedor junto a sus amigos.

- Púdrete, Malfoy – respondió Hermione.

- Idiota – dijo Ron, molesto, una vez que el rubio se hubo adelantado lo suficiente.

- No te amargues, no vale la pena – Hermione posó su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para que se calmara.

- Ese imbécil no se aburre de ningunearte – Ron, como siempre, defendía a muerte a su amiga – No deberías aguantar eso.

- _"Si tú supieras cómo me ningunea"_ – pensó Hermione antes de hablar –. Y no lo haré, ya verás. Un día de éstos le voy a cantar las cosas bien claras.

- ¿Tú cantas? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

- No, tonto… es sólo un decir.

- Esta tarde tengo entrenamiento de quidditch – Ron, algo sonrojado, intentaba cambiar de tema –. ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia luego de la ronda e hoy?

- Claro, ahí lo terminamos juntos. Me falta hacer las conclusiones aún.

Esa tarde, cuando Harry, Ginny y Ron se fueron al campo de Quidditch a entrenar, Hermione le envió a Malfoy una nota, vía lechuza, informándole que no había moros en la costa. Quedaron de juntarse inmediatamente a la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres.

Siguen así por unas semanas, aprovechando el tiempo en que los chicos entrenaban, escapando por ratos robados durante las rondas nocturnas. Durante esos momentos aprovechaban de besarse, de acariciarse, pero nunca llegaban a más.

Ron notaba que jamás se topaba con Hermione durante las rondas, que le costaba un mundo encontrar a la chica a la hora en que debían volver a la Sala Común. Además, Harry y Ginny también la notaban distinta, callada, con un humor cambiante, algo distante.

Ya hacia finales de enero la situación era insostenible para los chicos. No lograban que Hermione soltara prenda de lo que le pasaba, y es por esto que decidieron investigar qué diablos hacía durante esos tiempos perdidos.

No eran capaces de pensar que estuviera metida en algo raro. Ella, la Perfecta Prefecta, tan correcta y acatadora de las normas. Finalmente, decidieron seguirle los pasos con el mapa merodeador de Harry, lo que les hizo llevarse una gran sorpresa, ya que a ratos no eran capaces de encontrar a Hermione por ninguna parte. ¡Era tan extraño! ¿Acaso estaba saliendo del colegio?, ¿Hermione rompiendo las reglas, por las noches, sin la influencia de sus amigos? Algo estaba realmente mal.

Por esas casualidades de la vida, descubrieron que el puntito de Draco Malfoy también desaparecía, y curiosamente lo hacía en los mismos horarios en que Hermione se escondía dentro del mapa. ¿Estarían juntos? No. Definitivamente no. Eso era imposible, ¡Si no se soportaban!

Cuando Hermione por fin aparecía en la Torre de Gryffindor, llegaba siempre con una sonrisa misteriosa, con el cabello un poco alborotado y el uniforme algo arrugado. Sin embargo, nunca decía nada. Siempre llegaba, tan campante, con su mochila al hombro, y a veces con un libro en las manos. Como ninguno de los otros tres podía realmente verificar la situación, ella les decía que tenía tarea de Aritmancia, o de Runas Antiguas. ¡Siempre tenía TANTO que leer!

A los chicos no les quedaba otra que creerle. ¿Para qué les mentiría su amiga? Mas que mal, eran eso justamente… amigos, y había que confiar en los amigos ¿cierto?... ¿cierto?

Harry y Ginny, por su lado, no perdían ocasión para estar juntos. Paseaban por los terrenos del Colegio, abrigados como osos polares, ya que el invierno estaba aún en lo más álgido de su temporada. También paseaban por el castillo, iban a las cocinas a pedir comida a los elfos domésticos (razón por la cual Ginny agradecía de sobremanera los agotadores entrenamientos de Quidditch, ya que de no ser así, estaría hecha una vaca, de las más grandes posibles).

Obviamente buscaban todos los momentos posibles para escapar de Ron, que cada vez que los veía besarse se ponía en son de hermano celoso. Intentaban no dejarlo solo todo el tiempo, en vista que Hermione los tenía abandonados, pero eso no les impedía escapar de su rango de visión por unos… bueno, por un par de horas.

Hermione ya tenía bien arraigados los horarios en que pasaba tiempo con Draco en la Sala de Menesteres. Tanto así que ya no esperaba que sus amigos se fueran a entrenar, sino que sencillamente se excusaba con ir a la biblioteca, o ir a hablar con algún profesor, o vaya ella a saber qué otra excusa.

Esa tarde particularmente, hacía tanto frío que Harry se apiadó de su equipo y canceló el entrenamiento de ese día. En realidad no fue tanto un acto de piedad, en primer lugar, porque tenían un partido importante ese fin de semana contra Slytherin, y no quería tener a ningún jugador enfermo, y por otro lado porque quería pasar tiempo con su novia… a solas… donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

Se excusaron con Ron, y salieron de la Sala Común a 'dar una vuelta por el castillo', según dijeron. Sin embargo, se dirigieron directamente hacia el séptimo piso, con la intención de ir a la Sala de Menesteres. Y ¡oh! vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando, al enfilar por fin ese bendito pasillo, vieron que Hermione se dirigía exactamente hacia donde ellos pretendían ir.

Se escondieron detrás de una armadura desde la cual podían ver qué hacía su amiga, y casi se van de espalda de la sorpresa al ver que justo en la entrada se la sala se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron un beso… en los labios, se tomaron de la mano e ingresaron al lugar.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron de piedra.

* * *

><p>Holaa!.. sé que me atrasé, pero la verdad con la práctica me estoy volviendo loca, me mandan tareas y lecturas, y preparar casos de pacientes todos los días.. todo a la vez, así que lo había olvidado..<p>

En fin, gracias a **Caroone** por su post. Y al resto... Chicos! yo no muerdo! jaja..

Pucha, espero que les guste. Háganme partícipe de sus apreciaciones! =D

Saludos y un abrazo. Gracias por leer.

**~Pachi**


	6. Atrapada

**Cap.6: Atrapada**

Incrédulos, Harry y Ginny se devolvieron a la sala común. Ahí se encontraron con Ron, quien, para variar, estaba comiendo. Al ver la cara que traían, dejó su pastelillo a un lado y preguntó:

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa que traen esa cara, acaso vieron al Grimm? – se rió con su chiste.

- No es nada, Ron – respondió Ginny – Es solo que…

- Ya me están asustando, díganme de una vez qué pasó…

- De casualidad vimos a Hermione… entrando a la Sala de Menesteres…

- Ok, eso es raro, pero nos interesa porque… - interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- … con Malfoy – terminó Harry.

- ¡Qué buena broma, chicos! – Ron reía a carcajadas –. Con Malfoy, sí claro. ¡Qué gran imaginación tienen!

- Se encontraron en la entrada… se besaron… y entraron de la mano. No es una broma, Ron. Harry y yo no podíamos creerlo tampoco, y eso que nosotros lo vimos en vivo y en directo.

- No. Esto es imposible – Ron se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos –. No me puede estar pasando esto.

- ¿A ti? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Por qué te estaría pasando esto a ti? Si es Hermione la directamente involucrada. ¿O es acaso que…?

- A propósito – interrumpió nuevamente Ron las elucubraciones de su hermana, sentía que cada vez estaba más colorado -, ¿qué hacían ustedes en el séptimo piso? – En parte esa pregunta fue para evitar quedar expuesto a las suposiciones (no tan incorrectas) de Ginny, y en parte por suspicacia.

- Ah, eso… es que… - Harry estaba rojo.

- Nosotros… íbamos… a las cocinas, ¡Sí, a las cocinas! – estaba inventando Ginny – Y ahí fue que…

- Pero si las cocinas están hacia el otro lado, ¡no me mientan!

- … que la vimos… a Hermione… y la seguimos. ¡No es mentira, Ronald!

- Está bien, les creeré, pero no le cuenten a nadie.

Ron no estaba seguro de creerles, sin embargo, prefirió dar el tema por zanjado. Estaba bastante molesto con lo que supo de Hermione, pero eso tampoco lo quería creer.

Pasaron las horas. Los chicos decidieron esperar a su amiga en la sala común, mientras conversaban y jugaban ajedrez para pasar el rato.

Dos o tres horas después escucharon que se abría la entrada de la torre. Giraron las cabezas en esa dirección y vieron entrar a una alegre Hermione, con una sonrisa que abarcaba la mayor parte de su cara, y quien al ver la cara de sus amigos, intentó, no tan efectivamente, disimularla. Además, venía con el cabello revuelto y el uniforme mal acomodado.

- Hola, chicos. Pensé que llegarían más tarde del entrenamiento – Hermione, nerviosa, intentaba entablar conversación.

- No entrenamos hoy – Ron casi ladró esa respuesta.

- Ah, ya veo, ¿y por qué no?

- Hacía mucho frío, no quiero jugadores enfermos para el partido del sábado – Harry miraba curiosamente a su amiga. Se sentía algo traicionado, pero también quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba ella - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Estaba… practicando el encantamiento estimulante con… una chica de Hufflepuff de tercer año – dijo convencida Hermione – Me pidió si la podía ayudar, ya saben, como soy buena estudiante y eso, y le dije que sí. Finalmente le salieron bastante bien.

- Estimulante tiene que haber sido, sin duda – murmuró Ginny con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que se nota que le salían bien los hechizos a la _chica_.

- Eh… sí, muy bien. En fin, me voy a acostar. Buenas noches, chicos, hasta mañana.

Y rápidamente desapareció por la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio. Una vez ahí se dirigió al baño, se desnudó y se metió a la ducha. Lo necesitaba.

Pasaron los días y llegó el mes de febrero. Hermione se sentía mal de mentirle a sus amigos. Además, Draco y ella no habían podido juntarse, ya que el chico debía entrenar duramente en conjunto con su equipo si es que querían ganar la copa de las casas, ya que habían perdido en el partido contra Gryffindor, por lo que debían ganar a Ravenclaw por más de 380 puntos de diferencia.

Por todo esto, Hermione intentaba refugiarse en sus amigos, sin embargo se sentía lejana. Ginny se dio cuenta que su amiga necesitaba su apoyo.

- Herms, te noto rara – le dijo en un minuto en que ambas estaban solas en la sala común. Los chicos cumplían un castigo con Filch, el celador.

- No te preocupes, amiga. Estoy bien.

- No, nada de eso que estás bien. Yo sé que algo te pasa y quiero que confíes en mi – Ginny sabía qué – Draco – le pasaba, pero quería que ella se lo dijera – Somos amigas, ¿o no?

- Está bien, te contaré, pero debes jurarme que no le contarás a nadie, en especial a Ron y Harry.

- Te lo prometo – la pelirroja no pudo evitar cruzar los dedos tras su espalda.

- Está bien – Hermione respiró profundo – Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy – Lo dejó salir todo de una vez, con los ojos cerrados para no ver la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Qué dices! – Ginny hizo aplomo de todas sus capacidades actorales - ¿¡Desde cuándo, Hermione, por qué no me habías contado antes!

- ¡Ay, Ginny, es que me daba tanta vergüenza! – La castaña estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Es que no sé qué pasó. Yo sé que lo odiamos, es nuestro enemigo, ¡por Merlín! Pero de verdad siento que es alguien distinto, es más amable, hasta te puedo decir que es dulce.

- No me imagino a Malfoy siendo dulce y amable. De hecho, es como todo lo contrario a lo que todos vemos… y también a lo que él quiere demostrar. ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde… - Hermione prefirió omitir el hecho que estuvo por al menos un par de semanas literalmente escuchando los pensamientos y sentimientos de Draco – desde que Snape nos dio el trabajo en parejas, pero más real fue desde Navidad, ese día que desaparecí toda la mañana.

- Ya veo. Bueno, qué quieres que te diga, ¿eres feliz?

- Dentro de todo, sí, lo soy.

- Bueno, amiga, eso es lo que importa – Ginny tuvo que tragarse todo lo que pensaba, para así apoyar a su amiga.

- Hay… otra cosa – Ginny la miró con una incógnita dibujada en el rostro – Lo hicimos.

- Hicieron… ¿qué?

- Lo hicimos.

- Lo… - súbitamente Ginny cambió su expresión a una de completa comprensión – lo…

- … hicimos.

- Lo… hicieron. ¡Oh, Dios mío y Merlín que están en los Cielos! ¡LO HICIERON!

- Cállate, Ginny, no grites – Hermione parecía preocupada, pero feliz de poder contarle todo a su amiga –. No quiero que se entere todo el colegio.

- ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntamelo TODO.

- Fue la última vez que nos vimos, hace un par de semanas atrás. Fue… extraño, especial, maravilloso.

- Amiga, ¿qué sientes por él?

- Creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hola!.. aquí otro capi de esta historia, que ya está llegando a su fin. El próximo capi es el último... y lo único que adelantaré, y solamente porque es el último, es que se llama "Verdades".. pásense todos los rollos que quieran, jajaja..<p>

Bueno, muchas, muchísimas gracias a **Caroone** por su review... ya ves que aquí está el nuevo capi, no te hice esperar demasiado. Espero que se anime el resto a dejar un comentario! Lo necesito!..

El próximo capi yo creo que verá la luz hacia el próximo fin de semana. No es de mala que me demore una semana, sino que no he logrado ordenarme bien entre mis deberes y las actualizaciones y todo lo demás..

Saludos, un abrazo...

**~Pachi**


	7. Verdades

Hola a todos! aquí está el último capi de esta historia. No recuerdo en este minuto para cuándo dije que lo tendría.. pero iguak aquí estoy... es que he estado tan ocupada!

Muchas gracias a **Caroone** por su comentario! gracias por ser sincera! todo aporte es constructivo para mi =)

Ahora los dejo leer. Gracias por pasar por acá.. y espero sus comentarios!

Saludos!

**~Pachi**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7: Verdades<strong>

- Es muy fuerte eso que estás sintiendo, Hermione – Ginny estaba seria, preocupada por su amiga –. Por favor, dime que vas a tener cuidado. A pesar de todo lo que me dices, no confío en él.

- Te prometo que me voy a cuidar. No me va a pasar nada – Hermione se sentía enternecida con la preocupación de la pelirroja –. Gracias por escucharme y no criticarme.

- Sólo una cosa te diré, y por favor considéralo.

- Lo haré, ¿qué es?

- Creo que deberías contarle a Ron y a Harry. Ellos están muy preocupados por ti.

- Sí, creo que debería hacerlo – dijo algo pensativa –, pero necesito tiempo. Lo haré, pero en un par de días más, aún. No les digas nada, yo lo haré.

- Está bien. Me quedo tranquila de saberlo. No te preocupes, yo no diré nada – tal como hizo anteriormente, Ginny cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda. Finalmente se abrazaron y cambiaron de tema.

Un par de días después, en uno de esos momentos en que Hermione sí estaba en la biblioteca, Ginny aprovechó de hablar con Harry y Ron. Les contó todo lo que había hablado con Hermione, los puso al tanto.

- Hermione sí está saliendo con Malfoy – Ron la miraba seriamente, celoso – Desde Navidad. No quiero que le vayan a ella con el cuento de que yo se los dije. Si les estoy contando es porque sé que ella se los dirá, pero no quiero que reaccionen mal. Ella está sufriendo al no poder compartir esto con ustedes. Se ha sentido muy sola este tiempo, al no poder compartirlo con nadie.

Los chicos estaban en silencio. Su molestia había cambiado el rumbo, y ahora hasta se sentían un poco culpables. Bueno, Harry se sentía culpable. Ron seguía celoso.

- Júrenme que no le dirán que yo les dije – pidió Ginny, algo preocupada frente al silencio –. Y que no le recriminarás nada.

- Por supuesto, linda, te lo prometemos, ¿no es así, Ron? – dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo.

- Sí, sí. Lo que digan.

Cuando Hermione regresó a la sala común encontró que sus amigos estaban sentados en las butacas frente a la chimenea. Harry y Ginny abrazados – sonrió – y Ron algo separado de ellos, mirando el fuego.

- Hola, chicos.

- Hola, Herms. ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca? - Harry estaba tranquilo y era capaz de lograr que no se lo comiera la ansiedad.

- Bien, bien – Hermione notó que estaban los cuatro solos, y consideró que aquél era el mejor momento para hablar –. Chicos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Harry se sentó mejor en el sillón, Ron levantó la cabeza y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Verán, es que… no sé bien por dónde empezar – la castaña estaba extremadamente nerviosa – Debo contarles algo.

Así empezó, y al igual que con Ginny, les contó todo, excepto la parte en que lo espiaba, y aquello que hicieron la última vez que se habían juntado.

Los chicos la escuchaban cortésmente. Harry hacía gestos en los momentos oportunos, parecía realmente sorprendido. Ron, por su parte, sólo escuchaba, con el ceño fruncido, con cara larga, pero al menos no interrumpía.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Hermione lloraba, Harry y Ginny la consolaban, y Ron… bueno, Ron se paró y se fue a su habitación.

Harry rápidamente siguió a su amigo, entró a la habitación y vio que el chico pateaba todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante: los baúles, las patas de las camas, las sillas, los veladores. Todo destruido a base de patadas.

- ¡Ron, qué diablos te pasa! – Harry intentó detenerlo, pero casi le llega una patada a él también.

- ¡No es justo! – Gritaba - ¡No es justo!

- ¿Qué no es justo? – Harry lo miraba, confundido - ¿¡Te puedes calmar!

- Lo siento, amigo – Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, al borde de su cama, y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Me puedes decir, ahora, qué no es justo?

- Hermione

- ¿Hermione? Pero si ella es la persona más justa que conozco…

- ¡No, no es eso! Es que Hermione esté con ese idiota.

- Ella puede estar con quien quiera, aunque sea ese imbécil.

- Es que… Harry, ¿te puedo contar algo? Pero no te rías, y por sobretodo no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- Seré como una banshee afónica – dijo el moreno con una mano apoyada en el pecho – a la altura del corazón – y la otra levantada con la palma abierta. Esto hizo reír un poco a Ron.

- Es que… me… _megustaHermione_ – dijo todo de un tirón.

- ¿Eso?, pues eso ya todos lo saben, Ron. Digo – dijo al ver la cara de consternación de su amigo –, digo… pues, vaya, amigo, eso sí que es novedad.

- ¿Qué hago, Harry? Necesito ayuda – Ron parecía devastado.

- Mira, Ron, lo único que te puedo decir… es que te la juegues por ella, quítasela a ese hurón desgraciado.

Ya se acercaba el 14 de Febrero, ya se sentía todo el amor en el ambiente. Harry y Ginny irían juntos a Hogsmeade. Hermione y Draco, como no podían salir en público, quedaron de juntarse en la Sala de Menesteres al anochecer.

Ron daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitación, mientras que Harry lo observaba detenidamente.

- Hazlo de una vez, no te va a decir que no – decía el moreno.

- Es que no lo sé, Harry, tengo miedo.

- Ve y hazlo ahora mismo – esto, más que un consejo, fue una orden.

Ron salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la Sala Común, donde Hermione y Ginny cotilleaban tranquilamente. El chico se acercó, mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien, al sentirse observada, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- … en privado – lo último lo dijo mirando a su hermana, quien al captar la indirecta se fue donde su novio.

- Dime, Ron, ¿Qué pasa?

- Her… Her… Hermione, ¿te gustaría… ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el día de San Valentín? – su rostro estaba rojo como la grana, al igual que sus orejas y cuello.

- Cla… claro, Ron – si la chica hubiese querido imitar el bonito color del rostro de Ron, no le hubiese salido mejor.

Ese sábado los cuatro amigos se levantaron temprano y se arreglaron para ir al pueblo. Iban bien abrigados, ya que el frío aún no cesaba. Una vez allá, ambas parejas se separaron. Harry y Ginny se fueron a caminar, Ron y Hermione fueron a Las Tres Escobas.

- Pediré un par de cervezas de manteca.

- Mientras tanto iré a sentarme. No le coquetees mucho a madame Rosmerta – dijo Hermione entre risitas, mientras iba en dirección a una mesa vacía unos metros más allá.

Ron llegó a la mesa prontamente con las cervezas y entablaron una amena conversación, como amigos que eran. Cuando Hermione hubo terminado su cerveza, dio a entender que ya se quería ir. Ahora que sus amigos sabían de su relación con Malfoy, podía, hasta cierto punto, hablar libremente de ello.

- Ron, te agradezco la invitación, pero creo que ya es hora que vuelva al colegio. Quedé de acuerdo con Draco para vernos hoy y no quiero llegar tarde – mientras decía esto, se levantaba de la mesa. Ron la imitó.

- Sólo… espera un segundo – se acercó a ella y sin meditarlo, sin pensarlo mayormente, la besó.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. No lo evitó, pero tampoco le respondió el beso. Sin embargo, sintió algo raro en el estómago. Cuando Ron se separó de ella, sólo se despidió y se fue a paso rápido de vuelta al colegio.

Una vez ahí, fue inmediatamente al séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y los Trolls. Vio que estaba formada la puerta del lugar donde se juntaba con Draco, y sonriendo abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida, abrumada, y por sobre todo, triste a morir. Draco Malfoy estaba en la cama, desnudo, haciendo aquello que hiciera con ella semanas atrás, con Astoria Greengrass, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes de Slytherin, uno o dos años menos que ella.

Cuando la castaña vio a Hermione parada en la puerta, con la cara desencajada, sólo atinó a cubrirse el cuerpo con una sábana, y el rostro con las manos.

Draco se giró y la vio. Hermione, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas comenzó a gritar:

- ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE SER CAPAZ!¿¡CÓMO ME HICISTE ESTO! – Lloraba abiertamente a lágrima viva – Yo pensé que me querías, pensé que después de lo que dijiste de mí, que era hermosa, que te gustaba… pensé que… me querías. Eras tan dulce conmigo, tan distinto a como eras antes.

- ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso, sangre sucia? ¿Creíste que un Malfoy se iba a fijar en una impura como tú? – Malfoy se reía, casi escupía las palabras – Jamás hablé de ti. Era Astoria la mujer de mis sueños. Contigo solamente me sacaba las ganas, tienes buen cuerpo, pero nada más.

- Pero yo te di mi primera vez, ¿cómo puedes ser tan malo conmigo?

- ¿Acaso no notaste que NUNCA te dije que te amaba, que te quería? – preguntó Malfoy con desprecio.

- Eres… un… imbécil… Malfoy – Hermione intentaba contener su ira, pero a su vez se acercaba a la cama donde estaba el rubio –. No podía esperar menos de un Slytherin. Cruel y malvado hasta las venas.

- La imbécil, estúpida, eres… - no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hermione le propinó un golpe tan fuerte, con el puño cerrado, que lo dejó inconsciente, despatarrado en la cama, con Astoria intentando reanimarlo.

Hermione salió, aún llorando, de la Sala Multipropósito y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Adentro se encontró con sus amigos, quienes al verla en ese estado se preocuparon de sobremanera. Le preguntaron qué le pasaba, intentaban hacer que dejara de llorar, pero nada dio resultado. Hermione no dejó de llorar ni soltó prenda durante horas, días.

Finalmente Hermione contó lo que pasó ese día, y los chicos, sin duda, querían matar a Malfoy. Pero ella los contuvo: les dijo que no era necesario, ya que ella lo había golpeado tan fuerte (no era mentira, a pesar de los hechizos que utilizó para tratar de esconderlo, el cardenal que tenía en el rostro se notaba a millas de distancia), que no era necesario hacerlo pasar por más vergüenza.

Tres años después de todos los sucesos ocurridos, Ron y Hermione decidieron conversar del pasado, recordar viejos tiempos, y sin lugar a dudas, el "romance" de la chica con Malfoy salió a colación.

- No te imaginas lo celoso que estaba de que ese idiota te besara y te acariciara donde sólo yo quería hacerlo – las orejas de Ron estaban rojas.

- Pero ya pasó, cariño. Ese imbécil sólo fue un capricho – Hermione acariciaba el rostro del chico, tratando de apaciguarlo. Una vez que sintió que se relajaba y cerraba los ojos ante el contacto, ella se acercó y lo besó profundamente, con un amor intenso. Eso sí era amor, no como la "pérdida temporal de inteligencia, memoria y consciencia", como decía ella, que tuvo con Malfoy.

**FIN**


End file.
